


Happy Birthday Hajime! (Komahina)

by reaperzzz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Begging, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Hinata Hajime, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperzzz/pseuds/reaperzzz
Summary: For Hajime's birthday, Nagito gives a special present to him, which he uses to its full extent.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 507





	Happy Birthday Hajime! (Komahina)

You know, earlier when Nagito had offered himself completely to Hajime for his birthday, he expected something different. He was prepared for super rough sex, at least, but this was something entirely different but still similar. Right now, he was tied to the bed he and Hajime shared, the ropes not too tight around his frail wrists. He also had Hajime's soft and gentle touches across his body, sending constant tings of pleasure through him.

It didn't help that there was a considerably intensely vibrating ‘toy' strapped to his dick, making him tense up and his toes curling up in pleasure. Hajime had been constantly pleasuring him with this for god knows how long, and it'd been taking a toll on him. He wanted to cum so damn badly but every time he began to get close to that sweet release, Hajime would turn the toy off and just press loving kisses against his trembling body, caressing his legs for a few more minutes before he decided Nagito could last a little longer before starting the cycle again.

Yeah, he was definitely wrong to assume Hajime would just pound him into the bed a bit before they could go to bed. This was so much worse, constantly feeling good only to have his orgasm torn away from him at the last second. Nagito had been at least trying to refrain from begging until now, but he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care how pitiful he might've looked; he'd get on his knees and beg like a dog if it meant he could finally cum and feel Hajime inside of him.

Nagito grinded his hips up, getting Hajime's attention “What is it, my sweet?” Oh, he didn't mention the constant praise Hajime gave him. Nagito wasn't the best with compliments, they usually made him flustered as all hell, especially when given from his boyfriend. But his caring touches along with the kind words he spoke and the kisses and rubs he gave to him and the intense buzzing of the toy against his rock hard cock and the way he looked at him with such love while doing something so cruel but so good to him was driving him crazy.

“God, please, please please please Hajime please let me cum I'll do anything for you I'll suck you off I'll let you pound me until I can't see straight I'll wear a collar or anything you want just please for the love of god let me cum" He was rambling and he knew it. He honestly didn't care at this point, his orgasm getting close once again. He squirmed around more on the bed, his fists tightening and leaving crescent shaped nail marks on his hand. Hajime cooed and kissed across his neck, already covered in small hickeys that sent sparks through Nagito when Hajime kissed over them.

“Oh, you poor thing. I know I'm pretty evil for not letting you cum, but you just look so damn gorgeous like this. The way your body trembles and tenses up when you're about to release, the way your eyes roll up when I turn this thing up a notch..” He increased the vibrations to prove his point, making Nagito arch his back up high and squeezing his eyes shut as he moaned loudly “I just want to see it again and again and again~ Plus, it was you who said you'd let me do anything I wanted, wasn't it?”  
Nagito twitched slightly in overstimulation, feeling the blissful but torturous slow build up of pleasure through his body as he grew closer to his edge. “I-I did-dn't expect t-this! I-I thought you'd j-just fuck me r-really hard!” Nagito stuttered out, his eyes shooting open when Hajime increased the vibrations yet again. He felt warm tears of pleasure go down his cheek as he felt Hajime's kisses slowly go down to his chest, delicately rubbing against his sensitive and erect nipples.

“Where's the fun in that? I already fuck the shit out of you every day" His low purr carried over to Nagito's ear, causing him to shiver through the pleasured twitches. He began to notice Hajime wasn't switching off the toy, pressing his head into the soft and fluffy pillow beneath him. “Please please please sweetheart let me cum-" He began to ramble again but was cut off by Hajime kissing him deeply, full of passion and life. “Your begging sounds amazing, but your moans when you cum sound heavenly, so I'll be nice for once"

Nagito didn't have time to process what he meant before an extreme wave of pleasure washed over his poor overworked body, causing him to scream out in pleasure. Hajime had turned the toy all the way up, all the while stroking his pulsing erection slowly. That alone caused Nagito to finally cum, but it was much harder than he had ever cum in his life. He wasn't sure how long it lasted, and at some points all he saw was pure white. All he could moan out was Hajime's name, repeating it like a chant.

After a while, maybe 5 minutes or 3 hours, he had no clue, his senses slowly began to come back to him as he felt sweet little smooches against his thigh. He weakly looked down to meet the warm and loving gaze of his lover, Nagito panting heavily and shaking like a leaf. “Do you feel better now, baby?” The small pet name made Nagito toss his head back and close his eyes, attempting to find his voice to at least try and be mad at Hajime, but he just couldn't.

The after high of his honestly mind-blowing orgasm were rushing over him, making him want nothing more than to feel his warm embrace wrap around him and hold him close. Hajime seemed to sense this and kisses back up his body, removing the toy from his still dripping cock and tossing it to the floor. He untied Nagito from his restraints and gently ran his fingers against his sides, running them up to Nagito's hands and intertwining them. 

“You…..are fucking…….evil….” Nagito managed to pant out, pouting up at Hajime with that adorable little face of his. “Aw, no ‘happy birthday’ anymore?” Hajime teased before snuggling up with Nagito, making a mental note to clean up after they woke up and Nagito was more…coherent. Nagito hummed happily and cuddled close into Hajime's chest, the mentioned boy stroking his hair slowly and steadily. “I love you, honey..” Hajime cooed and Nagito rolled his lidded eyes a little “I love you too, you jerk…” He mumbled before the two fell into a much welcomed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i made this a few days ago for hajime's birthday and nearly forgot about it. Still, i hope you enjoy this short little story of my indulging in my overstim kink once more


End file.
